Evil Famous Amos Misbehaves on the Way to High School Musical/Turned into a Werewolf by Classified
This is a grounded video by Sarah West. Plot Evil Famous Amos does not want to see High School Musical just because Jessica Martin wants to see it. However, John Martin tells him to go. Famous Amos wants to join, On the way to the AMC Theaters, Evil Amos makes some excuses by wanting to go to Burger King. They then make it to the AMC Theaters. There, the tickets for High School Musical are sold out. Evil Amos celebrates and it causes Jessica to cry and sob. When they got home, Evil Amos got grounded and Julissa Montro Lopez turned him into a werewolf as his punishment. Cast *Amos Martinez as Famous Amos and Evil Famous Amos. *Juan Martinez as Julissa Montro Lopez, Julissa Montro Lopez Jr, Juan Martin, and Jessica Martin. *John Martinez as John Martin. *Dallas as Classified *Joey as the Ticket Manager. Transcript John: Evil Amos, we are going to see High School Musical at the AMC Theaters because Jessica wants to see it. Evil Amos: No, John! I want to stay home and watch Batman Classic! John: No, Evil Amos! We are going to see the film! Evil Amos: But High School Musical was not childish or old school prime time. Juan: I don't care, Evil Amos! Julissa: I agree with Juan! Julissa Jr: Me too! Jessica: Me three! Amos: Me four! We are going to see High School Musical! Now get in the car! to the outside of the Martin household bright blue car drives from the home to the streets of New York; Amos' bright blue car drives past it Evil Amos: But, John. I do not want to go! John: Evil Amos! We are going to see High School Musical! So shut your mouth! Evil Amos: I want to go to Burger King! John: No, Evil Amos! We are not going to Burger King! But you can get something to eat and drink when we get to the AMC Theaters. Evil Amos: But i am hungry and thirsty! to outside of Burger King; Amos' bright blue car drives there John: Yes, Evil Amos! Go to Burger King, and make it quick! to inside of Burger King; Evil Amos, Foo, and John are at Burger King John: Evil Amos, hurry up! We do not want to be late! You need to hurry! Evil Amos: Just get me the hamburger with ketchup, the large box of fries, and the large Lime Coke. Evil Amos got the food and drinks; Cut back to outside of Burger King Evil Amos: I got my food and drinks. John: Okay, Evil Amos. Let's go. Amos: You do not want us to be late. minutes later to the inside of the AMC Theaters John: We want eight tickets for High School Musical. Ticket Manager: I am sorry. We are sold out of tickets for High School Musical. Try again soon. Evil Amos: Yes! No more ugly and stupid High School Musical! Amos dances happily as Joyful Royal plays in the background starts crying and sobbing Jessica: (Female Kana crying soundclip) (normal voice) I did not get a chance to see High School Musical! (Female Kana crying soundclip) Royal stops playing and Villianous Treachery plays Juan: (in Scary voice) EVIL AMOS, HOW DARE YOU BE HAPPY ABOUT THE TICKETS FOR HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL BEING SOLD OUT!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO JESSICA!! SHE WAS CRYING AND SOBBING THANKS TO YOU!! THAT DOES IT!! (normal voice) We are going home and you will not get anything! home John: Evil Amos, how dare you make Jessica cry and sob by celebrating about the tickets for High School Musical being sold out! You know that was stupid! That does it! You are grounded until the 20th anniversary of Mulan! And for that, Julissa will turn you into a werewolf! Julissa, turn Evil Amos into a werewolf! Julissa: That's what you will get for celebrating about the tickets for High School Musical being sold out! Classified will Prepare to be turned you into a werewolf! Classified: it's time to be a werewolf son! turns Evil Amos into a werewolf Amos was a werewolf Evil Amos: (Werewolf howling soundclip) (normal voice) Turn me back into a human! Julissa: No, Evil Amos! You are a bad boy! John: I agree with Julissa! Go to bed right now while i order some Hey Arnold, Darkwing Duck, Ducktales, Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Frozen, Inside Out, Tangled, Bambi, The Lion King, and Johnny Test DVDs and VHS's off of Amazon. And also, no childish shows and old school prime time shows for you! Evil Amos: (Werewolf howling soundclip) to Jessica's bedroom; Jessica was crying and sobbing in distraught. Juan and John are comforting her. Juan: It's okay, Jessica. Evil Amos got turned into a werewolf by Julissa. He will not make you cry. Jessica: I know, Daddy and Mommy! (sniffles) High School Musical was my favorite movie! And now i did not get to see it! (Female Kana crying soundclip) John: It's okay, sweetie. We are making you some fries with macaroni and cheese and Blackberry Ginger Ale for dinner. Jessica: Really, Daddy and Mommy? (sniffles) Thank you for cheering me up. I will feel happy when you two make me some fries with macaroni and cheese and Blackberry Ginger Ale for dinner. soon had some fries with macaroni and cheese and Blackberry Ginger Ale that Juan and John made for dinner; Jessica went to the bathroom, took a bath, dried herself with a towel, brushed her teeth, and used dental rinse back to Jessica's bedroom was comfy and nice in her pajamas; Jessica was wearing bright purple footie pajamas; Juan and John tucked Jessica into bed John: Are you okay, sweetie? Jessica: Yes, Daddy. I am okay. But i am extremely sleepy and tired. Juan: I know, Jessica. All that crying and sobbing made you extremely sleepy and tired. Jessica: I know, Mommy. (yawns) Can you read me a bedtime story about Aladdin to help me sleep? It was my bedtime. John: Yes, sweetie. began reading Jessica a bedtime story about Aladdin to help her sleep the story, Jessica yawned again Jessica: Thank you, Daddy. (yawns again) You are the best storyteller ever. I think i am ready to.. (yawns) Go.. to.. (yawns again) Sleep.. yawned and fell asleep John: Good night, sweetie. Category:X Misbehaves on the Way to a Film Category:Evil Amos' grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Sarah West Trivia